July 11, 2018 NXT results
The July 11, 2018 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on June 21, 2018. Summary With Oney Lorcan on the shelf due to injury, Danny Burch set out to defend his team's honor against NXT North American Champion Adam Cole, who has claimed that he and the rest of Undisputed ERA are out of Burch & Lorcan's league. Cole reminded Burch of his opinion throughout the match, trash-talking the British slugger while unleashing a cruel attack on Burch's neck. The double-tough Burch withstood Cole's brutal offensive and returned fire, even scoring a near fall off the Tower of London. The Panama City Playboy came back with a vicious modified neckbreaker, garnering only a two-count. Incredulous and frustrated, Cole repeated to himself that “Nobody can beat me,” before intensifying his attack. He superkicked Burch, gave him another neckbreaker (this one onto Cole's own knee) and put him down for the count with the Last Shot. Burch gave Cole more than he bargained for, but the NXT North American Champion might have proved that he truly is in a league of his own. Vanessa Borne had to answer for all the insults she's slung at Kairi Sane, as her war of words with The Pirate Princess turned to fiery fisticuffs. Displaying great poise, an assortment of new moves and a mile-long mean streak, Borne held her own against the far more experienced Sane. The emboldened up-and-comer even stopped Sane dead in her tracks with a headbutt as The Pirate Princess prepared to take flight for her signature Flying Kabuki Elbow. Yet, The Pirate Princess is nothing if not resilient. She stunned Borne with a spinning backfist before applying the cross-legged Boston Crab that she calls the Anchor. Folded over like a piece of origami paper, with her toes almost touching her face, Borne had no choice but to tap out. Galvanized by her triumph, Sane then called out dominant NXT Women's Champion Shayna Baszler, reminding The Queen of Spades that she's beaten her before and promising to do it again. As NXT Champion Aleister Black prepared to enter Full Sail Live to address his July 25 title defense against Tommaso Ciampa, he was stopped outside the building by Johnny Gargano, who told The Dutch Destroyer in no uncertain terms that Ciampa cannot win the NXT Title. Black tried to quell Gargano, telling him that he would handle it and suggesting Gargano take care of his own business, which prompted the singularly focused Gargano to assert that he knows exactly what he's doing as he walked away. If Gargano's interruption was unexpected, what came next for Black was nothing short of unsettling. As the champion entered the building, he was immediately barraged by Ciampa. The Blackheart then propped Black's legs onto a table and drilled him with a DDT onto the hallway floor before waving goodbye and skulking away as a panicked bystander shouted for medical assistance. Mauro Ranallo later confirmed that Black was transported to a local medical facility. What kind of shape will The Dutch Destroyer be in come July 25, when he's scheduled to face the terror of NXT? Undisputed ERA once again stand atop the NXT Tag Team division. In a perilous battle that pushed Moustache Mountain to their physical and emotional brink, Roderick Strong & Kyle O’Reilly defeated Tyler Bate & Trent Seven to regain the NXT Tag Team Titles, becoming only the second team to win the championship twice. Perhaps just as telling as Undisputed ERA's historic reign was the way it began: with Bate throwing in the towel to save Seven from a potentially career-threatening injury. Bate's drastic measure came after more than 18 minutes of fiercely hard-hitting action, the overwhelming majority of which saw Strong & O’Reilly maliciously work over Seven's knee. Seven was hurt in the early goings after having his knee slammed onto the steel steps. Undisputed ERA continued the attack from there, using quick tags and a bevvy of limb-twisting submission holds to weaken The Don. Seven fought courageously and even managed to tag Bate into the action at one point, allowing Textbook Tyler to rock Strong & O’Reilly with thunderous slams and throws. Once Bate was pushed back into his corner, however, Seven tagged himself back into the match. Though the mustachioed mauler had enough energy to stun Strong with the Seven Stars Lariat, his knee gave out moments later as he attempted a Torture Rack. That gave Undisputed ERA the opening they needed to again target his knee. O’Reilly locked in an airtight double kneebar, and despite Seven's desperate attempts to reach the ropes or tag out, there was no budging. Meanwhile, Bate stood on the apron, visibly distraught over watching his teammate, friend and mentor in agony. After much contemplation, and against the wishes of his partner, Bate reluctantly threw in the towel, signaling to the referee his desire to end the match. As Adam Cole & Bobby Fish joined Strong & O’Reilly in crowing about Undisputed ERA's monumental win, Bate rushed to Seven's side, showing that above all else, their friendship comes first. Results ; ; *Adam Cole defeated Danny Burch (8:50) *Kairi Sane defeated Vanessa Borne by submission (5:50) *The Undisputed ERA (Kyle O'Reilly & Roderick Strong) defeated Moustache Mountain (Trent Seven & Tyler Bate) © to win the NXT Tag Team Championship (17:30) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 7-11-18 NXT 1.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 2.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 3.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 4.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 5.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 6.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 7.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 8.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 9.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 10.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 11.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 12.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 13.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 14.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 15.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 16.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 17.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 18.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 19.jpg 7-11-18 NXT 20.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #308 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #308 at WWE.com * NXT #308 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:WWE NXT results Category:2018 television events